rarefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloud Cuckooland
in the Central Cavern.]] Cloud Cuckooland is the eighth level in Banjo-Tooie. Cloud Cuckooland is probably one of the oddest levels in the entire game. It is found up in the clouds and is the last world before Gruntlda's Cauldron Keep area. To access it, forty-five Jiggies are required. There is no door to the level-instead, Jiggywiggy's power makes a bubble appear in a small bump in the ground near the Wasteland of Isle O' Hags. When Banjo jumps into this bubble, it floats up into the clouds and takes Kazooie and him to Cloud Cuckooland. Bosses frame|right|The evil [[Mingy Jongo, a cyborg form of Mumbo.]] Mingy Jongo - Crafty Shaman Impersonator Mingy Jongo is an evil form of Mumbo and a boss of Cloud Cuckooland. He lives in a blue skullhouse on the opposite side of the level that Mumbo's is on. He is best fought after all of the other Jiggies have been achieved. Areas Cloud Cuckooland is a very strange world. It is high up in the clouds and has various platforms floating around with odd things on them that have nothing in common. Castle of Jelly An enormous castle made of transparent red jelly is located on one of the cloud platforms, far out into the sky and far away from many of the other zones in the level. It can be accessed by flight. Inside this bouncy castle lies a Jiggy that can only be achieved using Banjo with Kazooie absent. Zubbas' Hive 2.0 The Zubbas have returned in this game, as they were previously seen in Click Clock Wood from Banjo Kazooie. Their new hive they have placed in Cloud Cuckooland contains a challenge that is only possible with a bee that Humba Wumba will gladly transform Banjo into at the price of a Glowbo. Giant Trash Can The Giant Trash Can of Cloud Cuckooland is located a bit lower but near the middle area of the sky. Inside this enormous trash can is Guffo, a can of beans who will reward Banjo and Kazooie with a Jiggy if they help him out. Pot 'O' Gold The Pot 'O' Gold is a giant pot of gold sitting on a cloud platform in Cloud Cuckooland near the central mountain. There is a switch on the mountainside that will open up the top of the Pot 'O' Gold. It can be reached using a Rainbow Bridge that Mumbo can summon with his Raindance spell. Inside is a challenge that Gruntilda Winkybunion will host against Banjo. The Player must win the challenge to get a Jiggy reward. Cheese Wedge High up in the sky, above most of the other areas, is a giant piece of cheese. A beanstalk will take Banjo and Kazooie there, or it can be reached by flight. Inside the giant piece of cheese is a Jiggy. Central Cavern The Central Cavern is a major area of Cloud Cuckooland. It is located inside the Central Mountain in the middle of the level. It contains a new move to learn, the only Split-Up Pad in the entire level, all the Notes in the entire level, and more. Go inside to find Mr. Deluxe and help him remember his combination to get a Jiggy. Mumbo's Skull Mumbo's house, as usual, is in this level. It is the orange skull. Jongo's Skull Mingy Jongo's skull is the blue skull where he will try to trick you in order to battle. Wumba's Wigwam Wumba's Wigwam is located on a long, blue platform in the middle of the sky. Banjo can transform into a bee there. Category:Locations Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie Locations